


Macbeth

by Jiri (badwolfparadox)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfparadox/pseuds/Jiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was different. He got underneath her skin, made her nervous. He made remember what she was afraid of, what she was worried might happen to her. She didn’t want to lose her freedom to him. But, she never lost her control around him and so she was okay for the most part.</p><p>But this time he pushed her too far. Pushed her right over the edge.</p><p>And for once she lost her control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macbeth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is supposed reference the actual literary work, Macbeth.

It was easy to piss Riko off. All it took was the wrong words, the wrong attitude and the girl had you in some sort of vice grip. But she was a forgiving person. She forgave her boys for their idiocy. She forgave people for disappointing her. She forgave then for saying the wrong thing. She figured herself to be kind because of that. She could be pushed but she never let anyone push her over the edge. That was her way of controlling the situation, by controlling herself. It was a lot of work to subtly be this sort of controlling but she did it her whole life. That was part of what made her an amazing coach. But he was different. He got underneath her skin, made her nervous. He made remember what she was afraid of, what she was worried might happen to her. She didn’t want to lose her freedom to him. But, she never lost her control around him and so she was okay for the most part.

But this time he pushed her too far. Pushed her right over the edge.

And for once she lost her control.

How dare he? She didn’t care entirely that he considered himself a ruler. As long as she wasn’t under his rule, she was fine. But he crossed the line. He comitted murder to one of her own because they disobeyed him. Except this person was hers, not his. If he disobeyed her or made anyone angry, that was her responsibility. But he took that out of her hands. And now he had to pay. And she would make sure of that with her own hands.

It wasn’t easy being this deceptive. Riko was an honest person after all. But she managed to corner him. It must have been a giant stroke of luck that hit the girl. But there was no time to consider her fortune when she had more important things at hand. With bated breath, she stood behind him. No, she wanted to look him in the eye as she did this. She took a breath to control herself for the moment.

“Turn hellhound turn.”

Akashi turned to face her, surprise at her tone before smiling at her, “Ah Riko, how lovely to see you. But I don’t have anything to do with you. So go away, I’m guilty of enough things.”

“That’s funny because I have nothing to say to you either. I know what can speak for me though.” She lunged at him and a struggle occurred. But he quickly overpowered her. He was stronger than her. As she fell to the floor, wiping the blood streaming from her nose, she glared up at him. He looked so smug.

“You’re wasting your time. Go find someone you can actually hurt. I can’t be harmed by someone like you.”

“Well you can forget about that. I’m not one of your servants. You don’t own me.”

He seemed to have flinched at her words. Or maybe it was her imagination. “I won’t fight you.”

She stood up then, fire in her eyes. “Then surrender and we will put you in a freakshow like they do with deformed animals in the old days. We will put a picture of you on a sign and above it will say ‘Come and see the tyrant!’”

Finally she could see anger in his eyes. Good. “I’m not going to surrender to you or anyone else. Fine if that’s how you want it. Come on then, let’s go at it and damn the first one to cry ‘Stop, that’s enough!”

—-

The younger boy looked up at the girl, surprised at her sudden appearance. Riko was a wreck. She was bloody and bruised like she was in a fight. This was concerning. Sure she fought and beat up guys but she never looked like this. And the look on her face was more worrisome. She looked tired and strangely somber. He never saw that look on her face before. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head as if to say that he shouldn’t speak. She dropped two round things on the desk in front of him. At first he couldn’t tell what they were. Only that her hands were bloody as well. But they rolled into the light, revealing what they really were. A pair of eyeballs, one red, one yellow. It finally occurred to him that the blood she was covered in, wasn’t her own.

“Hail King, because that’s what you are now. I gouged them with my own hands. You’re free from the emperor’s tyranny.”

And with that, she exited, stage right. As she closed the door behind her, tears began rolling down her cheeks. She collapsed to the floor, chest heaving.in gross sobs.

“What did I do?”

She lost control.


End file.
